Trust No One 2,0
by Yuki-yosh1998
Summary: Rewrite of my original Trust No One story, it's still up so you can check it out if you like, as well as read it, or go in blind with this one. The choice is yours! A quiet cold girl who would turn away from the kindest souls to prevent any sort of betrayal. When she's paired up with the laziest boy in the village, for a project, will she open up? Or continue to distant herself?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is a rewrite of my story Trust No One. I didn't like my old version so I'm rewriting it.

Enjoy Trust No One 2.0~

~.~

Rays of sunlight sneaks through my curtains, into my eyes. My eyes flutter open, squinting at the light burying my head under my pillows to escape he sun's rays, I sighed. The weekends were over, I had to go to the academy like ever other future ninja. Though, I wasn't looking forward to it. Besides the education, what awaits at the academy is just girls who pick on me, every chance they get. It's so bad that I wonder if that's their reason to get up.

 _'...naw, they get up for the Uchiha. Making fun of me is just a bonus,'_ I thought as I got up. As much as I would like to avoid going to the academy, nothing comes from running away from your problems; that, and the fact that skipping would reflect badly on my records, especially since I'm apparently one of the top students. I let out another sigh before forcing myself to crawl out of bed. No matter what my problems at the academy are, becoming a successful ninja is my top priority.

 _'Why am I becoming a ninja?'_ I wondered to myself as I got up from bed, _'Guess it was better than staying at home and doing nothing. It perked my interest as a kid and I just continued.'_ I sat on the edge of my bed and stretched.

 _'...training children to become killing machines...this is basically what's happening,'_ I thought as I stood up, _'But you can't protect everyone, and you can't always trust someone else with your life. And if you can't trust anyone with your life, gotta make sure you can protect yourself.'_

My bedroom was simple: a bed, a desk, a closet, and a dresser. The closet held my clothes, the dresser organized my throwing weapons, swords, and other weapons I've collected over the years. I quickly showered and threw on my everyday attire (cause everyone wears the same shit everyday). My outfit consists of a thin, somewhat translucent blue kimono shirt that reached my mid thighs. The sleeves were detached from the shirt, the sleeves started from my elbows and ended about an inch past my fingertips. A thin, dark black belt wrapped around my waist. I wore black shorts the reached above my knee. Once I was dressed, I went over to my closet. Crouching down, I opened it and was soon met by a pair of bright yellow eyes, peering from the shadows of the closet. The owners of the eyes crawled out of the closet, letting out a small 'mew' for attention. I ran my hands through his short, sleek fur, admiring the pure black coat.  
"Morning, Akumu, my nightmare neko," I said softly. I filled his bowl up with food and went to the sink of my bathroom to fill his second bowl with water. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Last night's insomnia really showed. Dark circles under my eyes, almost resembling a panda, my hair would be a mess if I didn't recently take a shower. I noticed my hair was still a little damp, so I quickly used my hair dryer to dry the rest of my hair. Pulling my black hair into a ponytail, I ran my fingers through the strands, stopping at the ends. Strangely, the tips of my hair were either dipped dyed blue, like the darkest parts of the surface of an ocean; or a bright, harvest moon red. My hair has been like this for as long as I could remember; when cut, the next day it would have either a red or blue tip. My bangs where dipped dyed blue, the same dark ocean blue, and side swept to my right; it was long enough to cover my right eye. I placed the bowl of water beside the bowl of food, grabbed my bag and left my room, making sure I closed the door. Before the door closed, I could hear a small 'mew'. A small smiled appeared on my face, it was Akumu giving me a goodbye. Once I was downstairs, my smile was gone with my resting emotionless face. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by my guardian, Hatake Kakashi.

"Morning, Kyoko," Kakashi said, looking up from the orange novel that was always in his hand.

 _'Ugh, 'Make – Out Paradise', why does he even like that book?'_ I wondered. There was once a time, I was curious and decided to pick up once of the books from the series from the bookshelf in our living room. He panicked and took the book away. From that day, he kept those books in the shelf in his room. Also, I'm forbidden to read it until I was 18 or something.

"Morning," I muttered tiredly.

"Looks like you fell asleep studying," He told me, ruffling my hair, "Don't push yourself too hard." I gave a simple nod.

"I'm leaving," I said, grabbing an apple on the way out the door.

"Have a good day," He said before the door closed. Kakahshi's been looking after me since I was five, and it's been a little over 5 years now, I'm now 10, almost 11 years old. The only time I see Kakashi is in the morning, sometimes during the day, occasionally at night, if I decide to stick around in the kitchen or the living room or if I want to be in my room. Over all, I don't really spend much time with him, or stay in the same room with him for a very long time. I don't hate him or anything, I just didn't interact with him very much when I was younger. He had went on a number of missions, since he was part of ANBU at the time. Kakashi had then quit ANBU to have more time to take care of me. Well, I assumed that's why he quit. But by the time he did quit, I had pretty much become a hermit, a shut in, and didn't want to interact with anyone at all. He had tried so many things to get me out of my shell. Toys, sweets, small talk...using stuffed animals to talk to me. I didn't have much interest except for food, took it and left. Not his fault I was like this, maybe my 4 year old self would have fallen for those tricks, but I was scarred for life because of earlier events before I started living with Kakashi. Long story short, I was an orphan, I was told that I was abandoned at birth, and the orphanage I was left that was brutally abusive. The orphanage was ways away from civilization, but the Leaf Village had been the closest. Well, I'm guessing it was, since I had ended up there pretty quick. I was able to run away and ended up at the village, I informed the Hokage and now live with Kakashi. I wondered why. I know Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto lived on their own and are about the same age as me (they're 11 and I'm 10 at the moment). But I'm grateful that Kakashi buy the groceries so I don't have to socialize. On another note, I think Kakashi has heard me speak clearly once, when we met, I had to introduce myself. The Hokage made me introduce myself, I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't for the Hokage. But after a while, since I had to live with Kakashi, I had to talk to him. I soon started to interact with him more. Not to the point where we would have full on conversations, but it's like a yes or no game. I wonder if Kakashi thinks its his fault that I don't like to interact with others. It's not. After those unfortunate events, I didn't want to trust anyone, I don't want to create bonds, and the best way to avoid that is to avoid talking and interactions with others. I don't feel the need to.

~.~

I got to the academy about 10 minutes before class. I would usually get to school earlier so I could get to my seat before everyone else, but I decided it would be okay to walk a slow pace today. It was a nice day, I like taking in some of the good things in life. Sunny days, morning dew on the grass, flowers that had just bloomed, small things like that. I walked into the building, towards my class. I walked into the classroom full of students. They were all goofing off, hanging with their friends. There were the group of girls huddling around a certain Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke to be exact. The girls were fangirling and flirting.

"Sasuke – kun,~ can I sit next to you today?"

"In your dreams! I'm sitting next to Sasuke – kun!"

"Oh, as if he would want to sit next to you, forehead!"

"Get away from him, Ino – pig! Sasuke – kun is mine!

 _'...they must be aware that Sasuke knows what they're saying and that they sound completely mental and obsessed...right?'_ I wondered. I looked away from the scene and went across the classroom. I could feel stares from other classmates on me. The fangirls pierced me with their stares. I kept my eyes at my seat to avoid catching someone's stare by accident. I beelined to my seat and simply sat down. I could see whispers shared among the girls who were bickering just moments ago.

"Staple mouth is here."

"What's with her clothes? You can see her bra."

"Ugh, must be showing off her jugs, disgusting."

"And that hair, who dyes their hair like that?"

"Think she'll say anything today?"

"Ha! Yeah, right! The day she speaks is the day Uzumaki Naruto becomes Hokage!"

"I saw her look at Sasuke-kun the other day, does she really think she has a chance with him?"

 _'I do talk, just not often,'_ I shrugged. I looked out the window, feeling the glances, stares, and glares.

 _'...pretty chatty today...wow, I didn't know that people knew more about me than I knew about myself,_ ' I thought in exaggeration, _'I'm such a bitch,'_ I almost snickered, _'And it's not my fault my boobs are a bit more developed than everyone else...they're still A cups...well almost B...ugh whatever.'_ I never fought back, I tried my best to not let it get to me. I admit, I acted very differently from everyone at the start. At first, everyone thought I was just overly shy. But it got to the point where you would call this social anxiety. But instead of respecting my space and privacy, people like to poke their nose into places they shouldn't. I guess I was too different and it got everyone to be wary of me. People don't like different things, and instead of possibly learning and figuring out certain explanations for it, they attack the unknown.

 _'I'm just not comfortable communicating with people,'_ I thought. At least they don't bully me as bad as Uzumaki Naruto, they actually act as if he's some sort of monster. They tease and leave him out at the academy. He became an outcast. The village looks down on him as if he's a disgrace to the village. I've heard from the Hokage that he's the Host for the Nine-Tailed Fox, all the adults knows this, I don't think any of the other students in the academy knows, let alone Naruto himself. People think he's a monster for containing the Nine – Tails inside him, but it's not like he had a choice. If anything, he's a hero for being a host. Though, I'd never say that to him. He's kind of annoying, I can agree with that. But he just wants attention, to be noticed. He lets the teasing get to him. Oh well, not my problem.

"Hey! Staple mouth!" I sighed and turned to the voice. Yamanaka Ino, or "Ino-pig" as Haruno Sakura calls her. I glanced at her from my seat. She walked up to me and...stared at me. I was faced to face with her.

 _'..if you were just gonna stare at me, you didn't have to come all the way here,'_ I thought, _'I wonder if she knows what personal space is? Guess not since she sticks her nose everywhere.'_

She continued to stare.

 _'Being annoying won't get you anywhere,'_ I thought, I felt eyes on me and Ino. The class was watching. I just turned my head back to the window. An angry grunt was heard from the blonde's mouth.

"Can't you just say something?!" She exclaimed angrily, "Anything?!" I sighed and turned my head to face her. She gave me a hopeful but determined look. I opened my mouth, and in a soft, quiet tone that only Ino could hear, I spoke.

"...fuck off," I told her, my tone a little darker and lower than anticipated. She glared at me.

"Excuse me?" She growled. I sighed, pulling out my notebook. I wrote a simply note on it before ripping the page out and handing it to her.

I said something. You didn't say to say something specific. There's no reason for you to get mad. You got what you wanted. I do talk, just not a lot. I don't like being forced to do anything. If you're unsatisfied, it's your own fault. I am not an exotic animal or an unknown species for you to poke and prod. You don't know me, or who you're messing with. Heed my warning, or face the consequences.

Kyoko

Ino took a moment to read it. Ino's anger was easily seen plastered on her face. She crumpled and threw the note at me. I deflected her attack with ease. It hit Ino's forehead and flew across the room. Landing near the chalkboard in front of the classroom.

"Are you threatening me?!" Ino asked, almost challenging me.

 _'What a pain in the ass,'_ I sighed.

"You think I'm scared of you? What are you gonna do? You can't even talk back! Cowardly writing your words!" Ino continued.

 _'Where's your off switch?'_ I wondered as she yelled my ear off.

"You often skip out on spars, yet you're top of the class?! How could that be fair?!" she asked. I blankly stared straight in the front of the class.

"You sit there, staring into your books or into space. How are you suppose to be a kunoichi if you can't defend yourself in a fight?" She questioned.

 _'This ridiculous "fight" is very one sided,'_ I thought.

"Tch, that cold emotionless look isn't gonna protect you from anything. You act tough, but you're really just a -" I didn't let her finish. Done with her bullshit, in a blink of an eye, I was behind Ino, holding a kunai against the blonde's neck. Everyone was frozen in shock.

 _'W-what? She didn't even move! D-did she?'_ Ino wondered.

"You know, actions speak more than words," I said in a dark, hushed tone, "Is your ass jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth?" I pressed the kunai against her neck. No blood, just scaring her.

"I warned you. But you enjoy running your mouth too much to consider my threat. Look now, so quiet. Maybe I should keep you quiet..." I told her. I could feel Ino shake in fear.

"Good Morning everyo-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

 _'Shit, Iruka-sensei,'_ I thought as he walked in. Iruka looked at me and Ino. I heard another girl's voice pipe up.

"Iruka Sensei! Kyoko is gonna hurt Ino!" it was the pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura, aka, "Forehead".

 _'Might? I was considering it.'_

Iruka Sensei's eyes grew huge, _'Kyoko, you better not have done anything.'_

"Kyoko, put the kunai down, let Ino go. I'm sure we can work out whatever happened," Sensei said slowly. ...'

 _'I understand what you're saying, don't talk slowly as if you're explaining shit to a child,'_ I thought rolling my eyes. I let Ino go and twirled my kunai before putting it back.

"I was only playing~" I said, sitting back down. I felt many eyes on me.

 _'Is me talking that surprising?'_ I wondered. I watched Iruka pick up the crumpled up note that flew onto the ground.

"Kyoko, Ino, you two are staying after class today."

"WHAT?!" Ino shouted, "WHY ME?!"

 _'This girl does not know how to shut up,'_ I thought, closing my eyes.

"AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE WITH HER?!" Ino asked, pointing at me.

 _'...everyone is looking at us...'_ I sighed. Oh how I wanted to get up and leave, right now.

"Ino, go sit," Iruka Sensei told her. I looked back down at my notebook. It was total silence in the class, I loved it. It usually got this quiet after Naruto would do something. Speaking of Naruto, the Uzumaki walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka Sensei...did...did I miss something?"

~.~

Class finally started, but I wasn't paying attention.

 _'Ino caused too much attention...watch the rumors grow,'_ I thought, looking out the window. My attention snapped back when I heard Iruka say something about a project.

"...this project will be done in partners." I heard Iruka said.

 _'...partners?_ _Fucking hell,_ _'_ I thought.

"I will assign your partners, when you hear who your partner is, go sit next to them and wait for further instructions," Iruka said, starting to call out the partners.

 _'..._ _why must this be done with_ _partners? Fuck!'_ I really wanted to just stand up and walk out of the room.

"I will assign you your partners, when you hear who your partner will be, go sit next to them and wait for further instructions. Also, there's an odd number of students so one group will have three people," Iruka Sensei said, starting to call out the partners.

 _'Yeah...I'm an independent worker, plus I think no one would wanna be partners with me after what just happened'_ I thought to myself, _'Also, why don't you make the third person work by themselves? I'll be the third person if that's the case,'_

I've yet to hear my name, more and more people started to get worried.

"I hope I'm not partners with Kyoko."

"Me too..."

"Oh god, what if I get partnered with her?"

"I'm scared..."

"I don't wanna be with her or Naruto."

"I wanna be partnered with Sasuke-kun."

"...me too"

I groaned, slightly embarrassed with myself.

"Ino, and Sakura"

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura yelled both at the same time.

 _'...okay I get that they're rivals, but weren't you_ _two_ _wishing,_ _just_ _a second ago, that you guys wouldn't be partnered up with me?'_ I thought. These people, unbelievable. Iruka Sensei looked at his sheet again.

"Sorry, my mistake. Ino and Kiba"

"...w-wha...?" Ino looked like she was gonna die, again. Everyone laughed

 _'...Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, the one guy who's almost as annoying as Naruto...this is going to be interesting._

"Sakura and Naruto"

"YES!" Naruto hollered.

"N-no..." It was Sakura's turn to die.

 _'Iruka Sensei, he's doing this on purpose, right?,'_ I thought, looking over at the dead Haruno, _'Honestly, I thought the Uzumaki was gonna be partnered up with Sasuke, huh, whatever. Iruka probably put him with the Haruno so he can't do anymore pranks, last time, he painted the Hokage mountains..._ _idiot_ _.'_

"Sasuke and Shino"

...silence between the two guys. All you could hear was silence and some of the girls complaining that they weren't Sasuke's partner. Sasuke just got up and sat next to Shino.

 _'...right, Sasuke's the "Cold, dark, cool" person.'_ I thought. I knew about his past, through Kakashi, I remember when he was more opened...until the Uchiha Massacre happened. It was only two years ago when his clan was brutally murdered by his brother, Itachi. I remembered that I got along with him, and his brother...sorta...I still didn't say anything but their names but they accepted me. Unfortunate for Sasuke...though, he was probably spared for a reason. I thought for a moment, _'...he's with Aburame Shino...the other quiet guy, interesting.'_

"Kyoko..."

...it was really quiet, way quieter than the event between Kyoko and Ino.

"...and Shikamaru."

I silently sighed, there were sighs of relief from people in the classroom,

 _'Nara Shikamaru,'_ I thought. It's not like I didn't like him, it's just that I have to work with someone, and this someone was apparently the most laziest person in the class. I continued to look straight as Iruka Sensei continued with the names. Shikamaru just walked over to me and sat in the seat right beside me.

 _'..._ _tch, this is wonderful,'_ I thought sarcastically. Shikamaru lazily looked at me.

 _'...Kyoko...haven't talked to her in a long time,'_ He thought.

~.~

" _Kyoko, come down for a second," Hatake Kakashi called the girl from downstairs. He looked over at Shikamaru._

" _She's really shy, so bare with her for today, okay?" He told the boy. A girl with black, blue and red hair walked downstairs and looked up to Kakashi with a slightly annoyed expression. Kyoko was about 6 years old. She noticed Shikamaru and immediately hid behind Kakashi._

' _What's going on? Who is this?'_ _She wondered._

" _Kyoko, this is Nara Shikamaru, he lives near here. His mom wanted you guys to meet and play with each other," Kakashi told her._

" _Um...nice to meet you, Kyoko, you can call me Shikamaru," The boy said. Kyoko looked up at Kakashi._

" _Go on, it's fine," Kakashi told her. Kakashi gently pushed the girl towards Shikamaru._

" _Why don't you bring her over to your house? I bet your mother would like to meet her," Kakashi said to the boy._

" _Okay," Shikamaru said simply, taking the girl's hand and walking her to his house. Kyoko waved bye to Kakashi before letting Shikamaru drag her away. Kakashi was apparently busy today with a mission and couldn't look after Kyoko that day. The kids soon reached the Nara grounds._

" _...so...what do you wanna do?" Shikamaru asked. The girl shrugged._

" _Do you know how to play shogi?" He asked. Kyoko shook her head "No"._

" _How about Go?" Shikamaru asked. She shook her head again._

 _'...she's not making things easy, mom's gonna kill me for not "entertaining" Kyoko,' Shikamaru thought. He laid down on the grass and looked up at the clouds._

" _Well...I like looking at the clouds...we can do that or something," He said, hoping she would copy what he was doing. She didn't. She just walked around, taking notice of the little things. She looked at ants, and how they worked. She stared at a flower, that had a bee pollinating it. She followed a butterfly, as it landed on a leaf. I observed the grass, as the wind made it dance. Shikamaru took notice of Kyoko's long hair, how no matter how strong the wind was, the bangs always stayed to cover her right eye, but the rest of her of long hair swayed with the wind._

 _'Her hair...did she purposely color it like that?' Shikamaru wondered, falling asleep, thinking about Kyoko's appearance, while she continued to wonder around the trees she was surrounded by._

 _~.~_

" _Shikamaru! Where is Kyoko!? Why didn't you bring her in so I could meet her?!" Shikamaru woke up to his mom yelling at him._

" _Mom, I'm trying to sleep," Shikamaru said as he turned over to his side._

 _'...wait...Kyoko?' Shikamaru shot up looking around for the quiet little girl who was with him. 'oh no where is she? I'm gonna be in so much trouble!' He looked around the trees where she was playing around. Then something hit his head._

" _...Oww..." He looked at what hit him, an apple. He looked up, he saw the little Kyoko reaching her hand out, picking an apple, then taking a bite out of it. Her expression was still the same._

" _Hey" Shikamaru called out to her. Kyoko looked down, then continues to eat her apple._

" _You wanna come down? My mom wants to meet you." Shikamaru said to her. She froze when he said the word"meet". She shook her head "No" and continued to eat her red apple._

 _'Ugh troublesome girl' He thought. "Well just come down, you're gonna fall." Kyoko ignored him and continued eating. Suddenly, the branch she was sitting on breaks. Shikamaru quickly caught her before she fell. Surprisingly, for Shikamaru, Kyoko didn't scream, or make any sound, when she fell. She just looked at the Nara, with her plain expression, for an explanation of the branch breaking._

" _Oh, um, all the branches on this tree isn't sturdy enough to hold people for a long time." Shikamaru explained. Kyoko just nodded, silently thanking him, as he put her on the ground._

" _Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Kyoko and Shikamaru turn to see the young Nara's mother running towards them. She was looked pretty young, she was wearing a simple pink dress that went down to her knees. It wasn't hideously bright, but a nice dark shade of pink, almost magenta. Over the dress was a white apron. She was a brunette, her hair was tied back into a ponytail, along with her bangs if she had any._

" _Shikamaru! You were suppose to watch after poor Kyoko! She almost got hurt!" Shikamaru's mom started yelling at him._

 _'Oh boy' Shikamaru thought, as his mom continued to yell at him._

 _'Uh oh...' Kyoko thought, before interrupting the enraged mother._

" _Um, it was my fault," Kyoko said quietly to the Nara's mother. Shikamaru was shocked to hear Kyoko speak, her voice was very...cute, it was very sweet, unexpected to the young Nara._

" _Shika-kun told me not to climb the tree, and that he would get the apple for me. But I didn't listen. But I'm fine now, Shika-kun caught me before I fell," Kyoko explained._

 _'...is this her way for returning the favor of me saving her?' Shikamaru thought._

" _Really? Shikamaru usually isn't like that," Shikamaru's mother told Kyoko._

 _'Thank you mother,' Shikamaru thought._

" _But as long as you're okay. Oh you're just so cute!" Shikamaru's mom gushed._

" _Oh, thank you...um..." Kyoko started out, not knowing what to call the Nara's mother._

" _Oh! Just call me Yoshino." She told Kyoko._

" _O-okay, Yoshino-san." Kyoko said quietly._

" _You're just so cute! If you kids need me I'll be inside." Yoshino told them as she went back inside._

 _''...that went well,' Kyoko let out a silent sigh of relief._

" _Thanks for saving me back there" Shikamaru thanked. Kyoko nodded and continued her non-talking spree. She took his hand and dragged him to the spot where he was sleeping before and sat down. Shikamaru understood and laid down to watch the clouds again. Kyoko was deciding whether or not to lay down beside him. Slowly she did and looked up at the clouds with Shikamaru. There was a long silence between them until Shikamaru broke it._

" _...why are you so quiet?" He asked._

" _...I don't like to," She said simply, closing her eyes._

" _I'm not gonna complain, it's nice to be around someone who isn't so chatty," Shikamaru said, "But you should talk more, you have a nice voice," he stated, with a pink blush forming on his cheeks. She opened her eyes, and turned over to look at him. She closed her eyes again._

" _...maybe," she said quietly, not sure if the young Nara heard her or not._

 _~.~_

"Okay, everyone know who their partners are?" Iruka Sensei asked. I blinked, _'Oh...right_ _the project...'_ I turned to Shikamaru, he was asleep.

 _'...I. Am Going. To. Kill. Someone. I was suppose to work with_ _this?'_ I glanced at the sleeping Nara, his face was...sorta...cute.

 _'Cats are cute too,'_ I told myself before I faced Iruka Sensei who was talking about the project.

"This project is about teamwork, the person that you're partnered up with may be someone you don't know, or don't really know. Your partner could even be your rival, someone you don't get along with, someone you don't know, or maybe your best friend. But this project will let us see if you could work together with anyone. I made sure I didn't partner you guys with your best or close friends, and I made sure I partnered you guys up with someone who might kill you haha..." People slowly looked at me. I groaned, burying my face into my arms.

 _''Ugh...Stop looking at me.'_

"Um continuing on, for a school week, five days, you and your partner will be cuffed together, to see how you guys will live attached with another person."

 _'...haha very funny, now whats the real project?'_ I looked at Iruka Sensei, hoping he would just say "Just kidding" or something. Everyone looked at our Sensei as if someone just shot him through the head.

"...24 hours a day?" Sakura asked nervously.

"How are we suppose to go to the bathroom?!" Someone asked

"Or changed?!" Another asked.

Questions were being thrown at Iruka Sensei, who was waiting impatiently for everyone to settle down. Which wasn't happening.

"I can't be stuck to Naruto for a week!" Sakura cried out.

"Speak for yourself! I have to be cuffed to dog breath!" Ino complained, motioning to Kiba.

 _'...everyone shut up so we can get answers...'_ I thought, waiting for everyone to shut up.

Everyone kept yelling and complaining, I could see Iruka Sensei getting impatient and tired with everyone. Shikamaru for some reason is able to sleep through all of this. I was getting tired of all this. I formed a fire ball in my hand, and threw it in the air and it exploded, creating a loud "Boom" sound, causing everyone to finally shut up. Everyone looked at me. I just gave them an annoyed look.

"...thank you, Kyoko...but no ninjutsu in class. If you guys were quiet, then you guys would have your answers," Iruka said.

"You guys aren't stuck with each other 24 hours a day, you guys are stuck with each other 20 hours a day. The cuffs will let you go at 6 pm to do whatever you guys have to do for the four hours. Then the chakra will pull you guys back to the hand cuffs. I suggest you guys be near the cuffs near the end of the last hour. This will continue like this for the five days, this will help you learn how to work together and get to know each other. Also, I want you guys to train with each other, not spar, the chain isn't long enough for you guys to fight each other, you can try hand to hand combat, taijutsu. Help each other with stuff like chakra control and target practice. Learn about each other, their strengths, their weaknesses, their hobbies, just get to know each other, it makes this project easier." He said as he started handcuffing each pair of students.

I looked back at Shikamaru, surprisingly, he was awake.

 _'...when did he...'_ I looked at him, he was just waiting for Iruka Sensei to come over here.

 _'...I'm gonna have to explain everything aren't I?'_ I sighed, I really didn't wanna communicate with anyone. I noticed Shikamaru turn to look at me, then turned away. He seemed like he wanted to ask something.

 _'...well? Just staring at me isn't gonna get you answers,'_ I thought to myself. Iruka Sensei came to my and Shikamaru and cuffed us together. My right hand was attached to his left.

 _'...he's right handed too, right?'_ If he was left handed, writing notes is gonna become difficult, no, everything would become harder to do. The chain that attached us together was about 15 inches long, at least our hands weren't actually attached with each other, the chain gave us some space.

Iruka Sensei started talking about chakra control, or something, something he's taught us before but decides to talk more about again. It wasn't anything too important to write notes about, I had enough information on the subject in my note book, but listens in to the lesson just in case there was something important. I looked over to see what Shikamaru is doing. He was sleeping.

 _'...how is he gonna become a ninja? If he's this lazy why is trying to become a ninja ?'_ I wondered, and turned to pay half attention to the lesson.

It wasn't even lunch yet, and I was getting bored of the lesson. But what bothered me was the fact that the kid beside me was still asleep and was not getting in trouble, and was somehow passing this class. It was driving me nuts. I looked at the sleeping Nara, _'Still sleeping anytime and anywhere, huh?'_ I continues to look at him, taking in his features. His face had his signature lazy/bored look, he was sorta cute.

 _'...it's cute that he thinks that he can sleep and still be able to know this_ shit,' I thought to myself as I continues to analyze my partner. His black hair was kept in a ponytail, which for some reason spiked up, defying the laws of physics, disobeying gravity.

 _'I mean, come on, how the hell does it stay straight up? Pineapple head,'_ I glanced at his hair again, _'I wonder if it's soft...'_ I quickly turned to her Sensei again, pushing away the random urges to touch the Nara's hair.

 _'Why do I even want to?,'_ I took one more glance, _'He always has his hair up...I wonder what it looks like down...'_ I shook my head and turn my full attention to Sensei, again, only to see that the lesson was over and it was time for lunch.

~.~

I put my things away with my left hand, and turn to the boy sleeping.

 _'...I wanna eat...get up...'_ I thought as I glanced at him. I decide to sit down, not wanting to bother the sleeping boy. I turn to the window, my right hand holding up my head, only to have my right hand tugged by the boy after a few minutes.

"Come on, I wanna go eat," Shikamaru says, with a hint of annoyance. I looked at him, annoyed.

 _'Yeah, I did too, but I was nice enough to not bother you. Appreciate that,'_ I sighed in annoyance as I grabbed my bag and followed Shikamaru out the class.

~.~

Shikamaru dragged me outside, I held my bag in my right hand.

 _'She didn't even try to wake me up,'_ Shikamaru thought, sighing, _'If I don't get her to talk, this project will be impossible.'_

 _'Maybe if I annoy her enough...'_ Shikamaru wondered, _'I know for sure, she wasn't gonna kill Ino'_ I dug through my bag with my left hand, looking for my bento.

 _'She isn't like that...right?'_ He sighed, _'This may be a big risk...bringing her to a group of people.'_

I pulled my bento out as we went outside, feeling the sun cover me like warm blanket. I squinted at the bright light.

 _'Okay, got my bento, now gonna find my tree and...wait...I'm connected to another person...where is he taking me?'_ I looked up at the Nara, who was directing me to his group of friends.

 _'No. No no no no no no no no. No Please no. I'm already attached to you, I don't need to be around more people. Even though school makes me be around people, I don't sit and eat lunch to them. You're bringing me too close to them! Why couldn't this project be finding something in the woods with a partner or something? That's teamwork, right?'_ I thought to myself, and mentally yelling at Shikamaru. As much as I wanted to tug Shikamaru away from the group, I just continued walking with him.

 _'I already feel like I'm gonna fail this project...maybe I can chew my hand off?'_ I asked myself as he pulled me closer and closer to the group of loud people.

Shikamaru turned to look at me, I just continued to look annoyed.

 _'Really? You're not gonna try turning away from the group?'_ Shikamaru thought, _'I was hoping you would at least give me a light tug to turn me away.'_ He looked at me. I was getting a lot more annoyed.

"...what?" I asked in a low, annoyed tone.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Shikamaru said, not expecting me to say anything.

We got to the group who was sitting under the shade of the trees above them, they all had they're lunch boxes opened and were eating and chatting away with each other.

"Yo," Shikamaru greeted as he and I came to the group. Some greeted back or just gave glances. Ino, however shrieked at the sight of me.

"W-why did you bring HER?!" Ino yelled pointing at me.

 _'Yeah, I'm right here,'_ I thought to myself, _'This is gonna be a long lunch.'_

"Do you think I really had a choice, Ino?" Shikamaru said, showing her the cuff and chain that was connected to me.

 _'Yeah, Ino, did you forget about the project? Or is your head too full of gossips and rumors to actually remember anything important? Idiot_ _,'_ I sighed, _'Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

"Y-yeah...b-but...I..." Ino stuttered, and sat down in defeat.

"Don't worry, I don't think she'll be able to do anything to you, since I'm attached to her,"Shikamaru said, "Just don't be annoying. I know it'll be hard, especially for you-"

"Excuse me?!" Ino yelled.

"See? Something like that will provoke her," He told her. She looked like she was gonna say something but then stayed silent. He walked by a tree, and laid beside it, both hands behind his head. I followed and sat beside him with my lunch, not like I had a choice. I suddenly felt really domesticated, following a male around, but it's not like I had a choice. I opened my bento box, ignoring the eyes that stared at me. I grabbed my chopsticks, and slightly turned away from the group. I was getting even more agitated. Shikamaru waited to see if I was going to do anything. I quickly looked up, glaring everyone in the eye, sending cold chills down their spines as they looked away.

 _'They looked at me like I'm some new found species,'_ I thought as I started to eat.

After a while everyone continued with their lunch, eating, chatting, joking around, even Shikamaru was pulled into the group as I continued to eat alone. I was used to being alone, but I wasn't exactly alone. I'm just not used to having people only a couple centimeters away. I looked up at the school, _'...I wanna go to the roof to eat...'_ I thought about my original place at lunch. There's usually no one on the roof.

"Sakura-chan! Quit being so mean..." I looked over to see Naruto holding his head, assuming that Sakura hit him for being annoying or something.

"Stop begging people for their lunch! You should have packed your own!" Sakura nagged him. I looked around, it seemed that Naruto people had accepted him into the group, sorta. Most of them were still kinda cautious.

 _'...huh...'_ I looked at my bento.

"Oi, Kyoko-chan! Why are you so quiet?" I looked up to see who called me. I looked up to be faced to faced with the Uzumaki.

 _'...I have a feeling, that no one in this school knows what personal space is,'_ I thought, being annoyed about the yellow haired boy directly in front of me.

"You're lunch is really cute, Kyo-chan," Naruto complimented. I was a little taken back. Sakura quickly pulled him away from me.

 _'...he's got guts, I'll give him that,'_ I thought.

"Don't even try, Naruto, Ino tried back in class and almost got killed," Sakura told him.

"Is that why Iruka Sensei didn't give me detention for being late today? Whatever, and she probably did that because Ino was being an idiot," Naruto said.

' _I suddenly like this idiot,'_ I looked over at Ino.

"You're the idiot! What makes you think you can talk like that!?" Ino questioned.

"Watch you're mouth, Ino! You're talking to the future Hokage!" Naruto said, fist pumping in the air.

"Ha! The day you become Hokage is the day I decide to shave all my hair off!" Ino laughed.

"Well, now I really want Naruto to become Hokage now," Shikamaru grin, joining the conversation.

"And as order of the future Hokage, I order you to talk!" Naruto said, pointing at me. Three kunais went passed him, purposely missing him, piercing the tree behind the yellow haired boy. Naruto's eyes were huge. Everyone looked at me.

 _'...the current Hokage can't make me talk, even if you do become Hokage one day you still wouldn't be able to,'_ I thougt. Naruto quickly backed down, giving up. His stomach let out a loud sound, indicating his hunger. He laughed awkwardly. I sighed. I held my lunch to him. All eyes were on us.

"..huh?" Naruto looked at me, confused. I gave him a glance, nudging my lunch towards him. His eyes widened happily.

"Really? Thank you!" He said, grinning widely, taking the lunch. People continued to look at me with surprise.

 _'So I can't be nice?'_ I thought, getting up, looking at Shikamaru.

 _'She wants me to get up, huh? Well, I'm not gonna get up that easily,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"What?" Shikamaru asked me, giving a lazy smile. I just looked at him, motioning him that I wanted to go.

"What do you want?" He asked me, smirking.

 _'...is he fucking around with_ me?' I thought to myself, giving a light tug to the chain, trying to get him to get up. "I'm sorry but I don't understand," Shikamaru said smirking. I was getting annoyed, then noticed that everyone's eyes were on us. Shikamaru leaned on the tree with a smug look.

 _'Shit, everyone's looking at us, I need to go, right now,'_ I thought, looking at Shikamaru.

 _'Doesn't look like he's gonna get up, ugh why am I stuck like this?'_ I felt the urge to kill everyone here, right now. Before I could do anything, lunch was over.

 _'Thank god, I'm saved,'_ I thought with a sigh of relief. Everyone was leaving, going into the building.

"Thanks Kyoko – chan!" Naruto grinned at me, giving me the empty bento box. I took it and simply nodded.

"Come on, Naruto!" Sakura said, annoyed, dragging Naruto into the building. I looked down at Shikamaru, waiting for him to get up. He looked up at me.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna skip this class," Shikamaru said, still determined to make me talk.

 _'Why am I trying to make her talk again? I could end up in Ino's situation. Such a drag,'_ Shikamaru thought, _'So much work too.'_ He suddenly remembered the girl before when they were young.

 _'...her voice,'_ He thought, _'N-no, it's just for the project.'_

 _'Ugh!'_ I pulled the chain with all my strength, making him topple over.

"Get the hell up," I growled, "And if you dare say anything about me talki-" He patted my head while getting up, catching me off guard.

"I'm not one to tell secrets," He said, standing, "Come on, lets go to class." I followed him, kind of surprised and shocked.

 _'...what just happened?'_

 _~.~_

I hope everyone enjoyed the rewrite!  
If not...oh well?  
Anyways, I hope to update regularly...maybe once a week? I dunno, I don't wanna set the bar for anything lol  
Well, til next chapter!

~ Yukiyosh


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy I didn't promise to upload every week lol  
But hey! I'm still uploading :3  
I would've uploaded sooner but I went to Mexico for a week and I thought "Hey, I can upload while I'm there."

...NOPE

I go back to my room tired and end up looking after my little sibling while my parents go off to get drunk with their friends T.T

It wasn't a vacation for me, since i was still babysitting

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

~.~

Last Time:  
 _'Ugh!'_ I pulled the chain with all my strength, making him topple over.

"Get the hell up," I growled, "And if you dare say anything about me talki-" He patted my head while getting up, catching me off guard.

"I'm not one to tell secrets," He said, standing, "Come on, lets go to class." I followed him, quite surprised and shocked.

 _'...what just happened?'_

 _~.~_

I couldn't pay attention to the lesson, but made myself look like I was.

 _'I'm not the one to tell secrets.'_ I side glanced over at Shikamaru. I discretely touched the top of my head, still having the feeling when Shikamaru had patted my head.

 _'This...this is a first..'_ I thought, _'Everyone's usually wary of me...besides the ones who are too curious. Why isn't he?'_ I looked back at Iruka as he taught the class.

The sunshine shone through the opened window, making my left eye appear a lighter blue. A light gust blew through the window, causing my hair to fly. Except my bangs.

 _'Her bangs still refuse to move, huh?'_ Shikamaru smirked, turning to Iruka Sensei.

~.~

It was the end of class, I was putting my things away, Shikamaru fell asleep, once again, and everyone was leaving.

 _'Come on, I wanna go home,'_ I sighed. I looked at him for a minute before pressing down on his pressure point. Making the Pineapple Head jolt up.

"Oww! What was that for?" Shikamaru asked. I pointed at the clock.

"Troublesome women, you could have just nudged me awake or something," Shikamaru said, standing up, "Alright, let's g-"

"Kyoko, Ino, you two stay," Iruka said.

 _'...oh fuck...'_ I groaned. We started walking down to Iruka Sensei. Ino and Kiba was already down there with our sensei.

"Wait," Ino began, we all looked at her, "Are Kiba and Shikamaru going to be here too?! They can't be here!"

 _'One thing we can both agree on,'_ I thought.

"Well it's part of the project," Iruka Sensei said to them, well Ino.

 _'No it isn't, the project is to help us learn teamwork,'_ I sighed.

"No it isn't," Ino snapped.

 _'...stop saying what I'm thinking.'_

"Well if I take off the cuffs you fail the project," Iruka Sensei told Ino.

 _'...Iruka Sensei, you're cruel.'_

"Iruka Sensei! That's cruel!" Ino pouted.

 _'...stop.'_

"Let's just get on with this, okay?" Iruka Sensei sighed.

"Ugh...fine," Ino said, defeated.

~.~

We all sat down at the front desks while Iruka Sensei lectured me and Ino. Iruka made me and Ino sit beside each other. It was possible since Kiba's right hand was attached to Ino's left hand, and my right hand was attached to Shikamaru's left hand. Making Ino sit on my left.

"Never have I thought something like this would happen, especially in my classroom," Iruka Sensei told us, "I may have expected something similar to this with maybe Naruto and someone else, but I never would have expected you to do this, Kyoko."

"She's more evil than you would have thought, Sensei," Ino said with a smug look. I just sat there, waiting for this lecture to be over. It's funny, I've never been in trouble before. If Ino hadn't bothered me in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"And Ino," Iruka Sensei started, "Is it really that important for you for Kyoko to talk?"

"Well-" Ino started before she got cut off.

"Kyoko did ask you to stay out of it, not really politely, but she did ask you, didn't she?" Iruka sensei waved the note from before in front of her.

"...yeah..." Ino mumbled.

"And according to this, she did say something. I'm not sure what, but she fulfilled your request," Iruka said, "So you shouldn't have done anything else to irritate her even more."

"Well she said something that wasn't appropriate!" Ino exclaimed.

"But it doesn't matter, she said something, that's all you had asked for," Iruka told her before turning to me, "Kyoko, I know Ino can be annoying sometimes, but doing something like that could get you in much bigger trouble that this." Iruka Sensei ranted.

 _'Yeah, if I actually did it,'_ I thought to myself.

"Also, I know you don't like talking, but it couldn't hurt to speak a little, Kyoko," My sensei looked at me.

 _'I'm sorry, what did you say?'_ Is this he serious?

"Communication is important in missions, it helps build bonds with your teammates, earning trust, developing teamwork, making you stronger." Iruka Sensei explained.

 _'Yeah, but if you create bonds...things can happen...'_ I thought, memories from the past filling my head.

"Can you try talking, right now?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"Or show some sort of emotion, besides annoyed or anger?" Ino asked. I glared at her.

"See?" Ino said pointing at me. Kiba and Shikamaru snickered.

"Well?" Iruka Sensei asked. Everyone's eyes went to me, my face. I immediately shook my head no.

Iruka Sensei sighed, "Come on, Kyoko, yes you may be stronger than others right now, but you're going to be put into a team. You have to communicate during missions or else you can fail the missions, plus don't you think it's a little inhuman to not show any emotions?"

"SEE?! I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why does this bother you so much, Ino? Troublesome women, just leave her alone and none of this would have happened," Shikamaru told her, Ino stood up, towering over me and Shikamaru.

"So you're on her side now?!" She exclaimed.

"No, I'm just pointing out the obvious. Why would you choose to pick on someone who you don't know anything about?" Shikamaru lazily explained. By now Ino was fuming with anger, you can see steam coming out of her ears.

"I gotta agree with Shikamaru on this," Kiba said.

"You, zip it!" Ino yelled. They all continued arguing. Iruka tried calming everyone down. I just wanted to go home. I sighed, standing up, silencing everyone.

"You wanna hear me talk? Fine," I growled, "First off, to everyone, I do talk. Not often. I say what needs to be said, like right now." Everyone, except Shikamaru, stared at me with shock.

"...OH MY GAWD! Her voice is adorable! Did you hear that?!" Ino exclaimed. Iruka cleared his throat to quiet her down. I felt my cheeks flush. I regained my composure, sorta, and continued

"Second, it's not cute. Third, Iruka Sensei, to what you had said, that may be true, but being a good ninja means to show no emotions. I don't need to make bonds to be a good ninja. If being a ninja means talking and showing emotions, we'd all probably be dead right now, if not, struggling to survive. You have to have no emotions to be able to kill and succeed missions. You can't have someone kill the target and then see them crying over the enemy's body. They're gonna become emotional dysfunctional later and not be able to go out on missions," I explained.

"Also, I think Shikamaru's the only one here, other than me, who has common sense," I said, causing Shikamaru to give a lazy smirk, "Well, I guess Iruka and even Kiba. Leave me the hell alone, don't interrogate me, and we wouldn't be in this mess, Ino," I glared at her.

"Er...um but what about having bonds, friends, and such? " Iruka said, regaining his composure after my sudden rant, "They can help you become stronger and you won't be lonely" Iruka said softly to me.

I was getting uncomfortable talking this much. The last time I spoke this long was with Kakashi. It was a longer conversation, but it was about chakra control.

"From my experience, friends can slow you down, and again, my skill level is at a higher level than it should be. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, I can easily sense Genjutsu, and my specialty, Bukijutsu, weapon techniques; there's so much more but I'll waste my time explaining and naming. I trust no one, not even the Hokage," I explained, "Take Ino for example, she tried to "bond" with me, and looked at what happened, I had a kunai at her neck, and she stood there, helpless. She has a bunch of people she knows and consider as friends, and they did nothing. It doesn't seem that many people valued her being. If this was a mission, she could've been a hostage. Killing her would've been a snap."

"...I'm gonna say you never planned on killing her," Iruka said.

"Of course not, if I did, I won't be able to move on to Genin," I said.

"...that's what you're worried about?!" Ino shouted at me. Kiba started laughing.

Iruka Sensei closed his eyes in annoyance, "Look, I'm going to let this one slide. But if something like this happens again, it won't be me you'll be dealing with," Iruka Sensei said.

 _'Who am I going to be dealing with? The Hokage? ANBU? I actually want to deal with ANBU, they actually deal with a bunch of shit so it'll be an honor if they'll have to deal with me,'_ I wondered.

"Before I'm going to dismiss you guys, Ino I want you to apologize for trying to make Kyoko do something she didn't want to do," Iruka Sensei started.

"...sorry," Ino mumbled out, not even looking at me.

"And Kyoko, apologize for...threatening Ino," they all looked at me.

 _'...no, I spoke enough today,'_ I thought, taking my pen and notebook out.

 _So very sorry I almost ended your life, it might have happened if Iruka Sensei didn't walk in during our "Bonding Time". Oh well, better luck next time._

Ino looked at me, with a horrified look on her face.

"What kind of apology is this?!" Ino exclaimed. Kiba glanced over Ino's shoulder to see the note and started laughing. Iruka grabbed the note and quickly read it.

"Kyoko! Who writes an apology like this?" Iruka yelled.

Shikamaru grabbed the note and joined Kiba.

"You're still targeting her?" He laughed.

 _'If she's gonna piss me off again, yeah. I mean I did warn her before.'_ I shrugged.

"Give an actual apology, the I'll dismiss you guys," Iruka Sensei told me.

 _'Ugh fine, she doesn't deserve it though,'_ I waited for Iruka to give me my notebook back. He wasn't going to give it back, was he? I just stared at my sensei, demanding my notebook back.

"Look, we can either stay here til tomorrow, or you can give an acceptable apology and we can all leave," Iruka told me. I sighed, turning away from Ino.

"...I'm sorry," I muttered under my breath, my face turning pink, the embarrassment finally getting to me. Ino immediately stood up in surprise.

"EEHH? Your voice is even cuter?! How is that possible? Say something else," Ino said with a smile.

 _'...unbelievable...'_ I looked over at Iruka sensei.

"Oh, uh, you're all dismissed," Iruka said. I quickly pulled on Shikamaru's arm, pulling him away from the building.

~.~

Looking up at the sky, it was still around afternoon. The sky was still bright, but you can tell in about an hour or two it was going to be dark soon. It looked like it was around 4, almost 5.

 _'Who's house do we stay at...?'_ I wondered, _'I need to be home,'_ I thought about my beloved black cat. I, once again, grabbed my notebook, and wrote a message for Shikamaru.

"Writing in that thing again?" Shikamaru asked me, taking it away from me, "No one's around, just talk. I don't think it's good to have this kind of habit." I reached for the book, but the Nara held it away from my reach. My face flushed.

"...why does everyone wanna hear me talk?" I asked quietly, "It's nothing special..."

"Well...I'm not sure. It's a mystery, and everyone's curious about it. If it's something that can be solved, they'll probably go for it," He said. I looked down for a moment.

"...I see..." I said.

"See? Not that hard," Shikamaru smirked.

"...shut up..." I told him, "A-anyways, we can't stay in our own homes...I have something to take care of...but if you want to stay at your place..." I looked away from him, feeling my face becoming warmer.

"Sure I guess, let me stop by at my house first to get some things," Shikamaru told me. I just turned to the direction of their house, since we lived close to each other. Shikamaru sighed, leading the way.

~.~

We arrived at the Nara household in only a few minutes. It was the same as how I remembered it, besides minor changes. Shikamaru went through the large gates and into the house, I followed behind him.

"I'm back," Shikamaru said lazily as he entered his household. I looked around. The house was huge but simple. Some bamboo and other plants around the house, paintings and such. In the living room, which is the first room I saw, since it was on the right when you entered the household, was a glass coffee table with two cushions on the sides. There was a shogi board on the table.

 _'Shogi, never played that before,'_ I thought, a bit interested in the game.

"Shikamaru! Come over here and help me with some things in the kitchen!" We both look at the direction of the voice.

 _'Wait...that voice...Yoshino?'_ I thought, _'Ah shit , women are chatty.'_

"I gotta leave right away, mother," Shikamaru told her. But then went to the direction of the kitchen.

 _'Of course, we're going to where your mother is.'_

"I don't care, you're probably just going to go cloud watch- OH! Kyoko-chan!" Yoshino made her way to hug me.

 _'No, no. There's no reason to come hug me,'_ I just stood there, pulled into a tight hug from the Nara's mother.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Yoshino said squeezing the life out of me, "How are you?" She asked.

 _'Oh of course, go straight for the questions, I see,'_ I thought to of the corner of my eye, I saw Shikamaru snickering at me.

 _'Let's see you get out of this,'_ Shikamaru smirked at me.

 _'He did this on purpose? You're gonna pay for this,'_ I glared at him, sending chills down his spine, destroying his smirk.

"Kyoko?" Yoshino faced me.

 _'Oh shit, okay excuse time,'_ I quickly pointed at my throat, hopefully indicating Yoshino that I had a sore throat or something like that.

"What's wrong? Can't talk? Does your throat hurt?" Yoshino's motherly senses just popped out. I simply nodded.

 _'Smart girl,'_ Shikamaru thought, _'Well, I loose this round...I'll just enjoy this.'_ He smirked in amusement.

"Do you want me to make any tea?" Yoshino asked. I shook my head. I didn't need to stay here longer than I should.

"Nonsense! You should have some tea to help your throat!" Yoshino sat me down at the dinner table in the kitchen and went to make tea. The Nara sat beside me, still smirking.

"Shikamaru, you should have told me that you were bringing her over!" Yoshino told Shikamaru, placing the tea in front of them.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice," Shikamaru showed her the chain, "Project for class, to learn about teamwork or something." Before Yoshino could answer, someone interrupted her.

"Shikamaru! You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!" We all turned to the direction of the voice. The man looked just like Shikamaru, except older and he had a scar on the right side of his face.

 _'...another pineapple head,'_ I thought.

"D-dad! It's not...I..uh...s-she's not my girlfriend!" Shikamaru stuttered out.

 _'Dad?..Papa-pineapple head,'_ I took a sip of my tea, holding the cup with both hands, letting the warmth of the tea slowly heat up my cold hands.

"Well you've never brought a girl here before, and your face tells a different story," The older Nara laughed. I looked at Shikamaru. His face was turning pink.

 _'...this is karma,'_ I shrugged, and turned away, continued to drink my tea.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to mind either," He told Shikamaru, looking at me, I just looked back at him.

"Shikamaru! I didn't know you were dating her! How long have you guys been dating?" Yoshino asked.

 _'There's such a positive vibe right now..._ ' I thought, _'This tea is really good.'_

"Mom, I told you that I'm chained to her, which is why she's here," Shikamaru told his mother, face becoming a darker shade of red.

"Maybe it's fate!" His father joked, "You guys were probably destined to be together! The cuffs are just the red strings of fate." Shikamaru face palmed, Yoshino was laughing along with the older Nara, I just stared at them.

 _'I don't mind staying now. Continue tormenting him,'_ I poured myself another cup of tea.

"Look, this is just a project we have to do, we're chained together for a week, five days, it's just to learn about teamwork, not to make some romantic love story!" Shikamaru told his parents with annoyance, face burning red.

 _'I wanna see if I can roast marshmallows using your face,'_ I thought to myself, looking at Shikamaru's face.

"Haha, you know I'm just kidding Shikamaru," His dad chuckled, "Anyways, you can call me Shikaku," The older Nara stuck his hand to me. I shook hands out with Shikaku. He looked at me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Oh! Poor Kyoko-chan has a sore throat, it's best for her not to talk," Yoshino told her husband.

"I see, I hope you feel better, Kyoko," Shikaku gave her a grin. I nodded.

"Anyways, I gotta go pack some things," Shikamaru said, about to leave.

"Oh, I thought she was going to stay here," Yoshino said.

"Nah, she wanted me to sleep over," Shikamaru said.

 _'No, I have something important to take care of,'_ I put my empty cup down and waited for Shikamaru to get up.

"Oh it was Kyoko's idea, huh?" Shikaku asked, smirking. I just nodded.

"Go pack, don't make her wait!" Yoshino shooed the us away. Shikamaru led me upstairs into his room.

~.~

 _'Never thought I would be in a classmate's house, never the less their room.'_ I thought, looking around Shikamaru's room, which was surprisingly clean. _'Either he's not lazy, or his mom cleans his room.'_

"Okay, let's go," Shikamaru carried a bag over his shoulder and began to leave.

 _'That was quick...'_ I thought.

"We're heading out!" Shikamaru told his parents, about to leave the door. Before I left with Shikamaru, I bowed to his parents, then followed Shikamaru who was waiting for me.

"Don't do anything Shikamaru," Shikaku grinned. Another blush appeared on the Nara's face.

I tensed up, _'...he better not...'_ glaring at Shikamaru, ready for anything.

"Dad! I'm not gonna do anything," Shikamaru said, dragging me quickly to the direction of my house. Hearing his father chuckle.

~.~

By the time we go to my house, Kakashi wasn't home.

 _'Alright...I guess he'll find out later,'_ I thought. I led Shikamaru upstairs, to my room.

 _'Wow, I expected her to have weapons on her walls or something,'_ Shikamaru thought, looking around the my simple room. I went into my bag, looking for my notebook, only to remember that Shikamaru had taken it.

"...can I have my notebook back?" I demanded, not looking at him.

"Well, not in that tone," Shikamaru told me, "But I'll make an acception under one rule. You can't use it to talk."

"..."

 _'...I have other notebooks,'_ I thought. I went to my desk and pulled out another notebook.

"Nope." My notebook was pulled out of my hands from behind me.

"What do you wanna tell me?" He asked me.

"...for a lazy boy, you're doing a lot of work to make me talk," I said.

"For a quiet girl, you apparently have a lot to say," Shikamaru told me.

"Only what needs to be said," I told him, "When the locks release, which is any minute now, show can shower in the guest bathroom. Meet back here when your done and have changed."

"Was that so hard?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Since we only have these four hours, I suggest we change into our regular clothes," Shikamaru told me. I nodded.

"I told you, just talk normally. No one else is here," Shikamaru told me.

 _'No.'_

He poked my cheek. I ignored him. He continued.

"...do you just want to annoy me?"

"Possibly," He shrugged. I gave him an irritated look. Just then, the handcuffs released us, freeing us from each other. I showed him the guest bathroom and I went into my own.

~.~

After Shikamaru left my room I sighed, Akumu emerged from the closet, crawling towards me, knowing the discomfort his owner was feeling. Akumu purred as I ran my hands through it's smooth fur.

"...you know someone else is here, don't you?" I asked him in a soft voice. He mewed answering my question. I fed him and he walked back into my closet, knowing I had other things to do.

 _'Why didn't Iruka Sensei give us some other project? He's making my life difficult,'_ I thought as I walked into my bathroom. I turned on the water, letting it fill the tub. Steam filled the room, fogging up the mirror and windows. Once it filled the tub, I turned off the water. I stripped of my clothes and stepped into the tub. I felt my muscles tense up then relax in the hot water. I sighed in relief, letting my body soak in the water.

 _'This is gonna be a weird change,'_ I thought about the project, _'It's only for a week, a school week. Five days,'_ I assured myself, _'I feels weird and awkward to talk this much to someone other than Kakashi...and talk more than usual. It's not so bad...I guess I can start talking again...'_

 _ **'No.'**_ I blinked.

' _..no?...Right, I can't. Talking leads to friends, leading up to trust, leading up to betrayal,'_ I told myself. I shook my head.

' _Let's just finish with my bath.'_

~.~

I changed into my usual outfit and had a towel around my neck because of my wet hair. I walked out of the bathroom to see Shikamaru already done with his shower. What surprised me was my cat. Akumu was out of the closet, on Shikamaru's lap.

"Didn't know you had a cat," Shikamaru said, petting the feline. I just nodded.

 _'Surprise, my cat likes other people,'_ I thought.

"Are you gonna go back to not talking again?" Shikamaru asked. I shrugged. Akumu leaped off Shikamaru and rubbed against my leg. I looked at the time. It was 7:15.

 _'Should eat soon...I didn't make any food though.'_ I looked around for my notebook. I went to my desk. All my notebooks were gone.

"Whatcha looking for?" Shikamaru asked.

"...nothing," I sighed, "uh...I didn't prepare anything for dinner...so we can go out for food?"

"Well if there's nothing to eat then I guess we can go," He said, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged.

"Uhh..bbq?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not today."

"Uhh...we can go to Ichiraku's Ramen?" He suggested.

"..okay," I nodded.

"Should we leave now?" Shikamaru asked. I shook my head.

"7:30," I said, indicating that I wanted to go at that time.

"Well...what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"..study a bit...so give me my notebook back," I told him.

"...seriously?" he asked. I nodded.

 _'These next five days are gonna feel like five weeks, what a drag,'_ Shikamaru sighed.

"Can you study from the textbook they gave us" He asked me. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

 _'I'm just gonna study for the next fifteen minutes,'_ I thought, grabbing a different textbook out of my bag and tied my damp hair into a high ponytail. Shikamaru glanced at the book, it was about Medical Ninjutsu.

 _'We aren't learning this in the academy, she's learning this while studying for the other stuff in the academy? Not to mention training, she's gonna kill herself,'_ Shikamaru thought, he looked around my dark blue eyes, well eye, and saw dark circles around my eye. They weren't too dark, but it was noticeable. I didn't take notice of Shikamaru staring at me, I just read my book, writing notes down on the pages, despite how sleepy I was. Shikamaru sighed and took the book away from me. I just sat there with a pen in my hand before looking at him with with an annoyed expression, hoping he'll give it back.

"I'm not giving it back to you," Shikamaru told me, crossing his arms while keeping my book out of reach, "Your sleep deprived, I can see rings around your eye, your gonna look like a raccoon if you continue this," Shikamaru lectured me. I glared at him, he didn't react.

 _'I don't care how sleepy I am, I'm still alive and I need to study for my own good,'_ I thought. I stood up and tried to get it from him.

 _'Dammit, why are you so tall?'_ I thought, standing on my continued for only a few minutes, I soon ran out of energy and just stood there out of breath.

"See? You're already tired," Shikamaru told me, "I'm surprised you have enough energy to get up everyday, not to mention what you did to Ino."

 _'I'm surprised you can stay awake in class when I probably get more sleep than you,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.I just sat on my bed in defeat.

 _'...that was easy...'_ Shikamaru thought with a surprised look on his face. He put the book on my desk and sat beside me. I just looked at him while he looked back.

"...go sleep," Shikamaru broke the silence. I looked at him, obviously not going to sleep. Shikamaru sighed, he picked up one of my pillows _'I'm probably going to die after doing this,'_ He thought and quickly threw it at my face. Surprisingly, to him, I didn't react, and it hit me right in the middle of my little face. He threw it with so much power that it knocked me back, falling onto the bed.

 _'...I just got hit by a pillow...it was soft...'_ I thought, closing my eyes.

~.~

 _'...oh shit...'_ Shikamaru backed away, staring at the girl for any reaction. Minutes went by and there was still no reaction or movement from the girl. The pillow was still on her face.

 _'...do I even dare...?'_ Shikamaru slowly went over to Kyoko and lifted the pillow, expecting some surprise attack. When he lifted the pillow, he closed his eyes and quickly shielded himself for any surprise attacks. He stood like that for a little while, taking notice that Kyoko had done nothing...yet. Shikamaru opened his eyes again to see Kyoko sleeping soundly instead of attacking him. Shikamaru sighed in relief.

 _'Jeez...I keep putting myself in danger,'_ Shikamaru thought for a minute, _'Everyone fears her, before there was no reason, but now that she had showed her true strength, people now have a real fear for her.'_ Kyoko moved in her sleep, she turned to face Shikamaru, he chuckled at her bangs, that still rebel against gravity. Shikamaru looked at her expression.

 _'She looks so cold and mean on the outside, but right now, she looked so innocent,'_ He thought, moving a strand of hair that fell on sleeping girl's face. She flinched at the touch, then her face softened and she fell right back to sleep.

 _'...she's scared...of what...?'_ Shikamaru sensed her fear, but wasn't sure what it was. He continued to look at the girl's peaceful face. Hesitatingly, he ran his fingers through her hair, undoing her pony tail.

"What are you scared of?" He asked the sleeping girl.

~.~

Did y'all enjoy? I hope you did...even though this is a rewrite..?

There might not be as much of a change for this chapter ;;;

A bit of an explanation, some of the changes I'm doing is a better explanation of what Fuzen is and her purpose. As well as the fact that Kyoko didn't talk in the old story, for the number of years she lived with Kakashi, it didn't seem realistic. She had to talk to Kakashi eventually. As for her age, she is the same age as everyone, but she just has a late birthday.  
If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer in the beginning or end of next chapter!  
Til next time~

~Yukiyosh


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So sorry for the long ass wait! Personal life problems have risen when they aren't wanted.  
No more dilly dallying, to the next chapter!

~.~

Last Time:

 _'Jeez...I keep putting myself in danger,'_ Shikamaru thought for a minute, _'Everyone fears her, before there was no reason, but now that she had showed her true strength, people now have a real fear for her.'_ Kyoko moved in her sleep, she turned to face Shikamaru, he chuckled at her bangs, that still rebel against gravity. Shikamaru looked at her expression.

 _'She looks so cold and mean on the outside, but right now, she looked so innocent,'_ He thought, moving a strand of hair that fell on sleeping girl's face. She flinched at the touch, then her face softened and she fell right back to sleep.

 _'...she's scared...of what...?'_ Shikamaru sensed her fear, but wasn't sure what it was. He continued to look at the girl's peaceful face. Hesitatingly, he ran his fingers through her hair, undoing her pony tail.

"What are you scared of?" He asked the sleeping girl.

~.~

 _'..what...oh I fell asleep...what time is it?'_ I looked at the time: 8:00. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked beside me, the Nara boy was sleeping.

 _'...of course,'_ I thought. I nudged him, waking him up. Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh, you finally woke up," Shikamaru said, who for some reason gave me a small smile.

 _'...what?'_ I didn't understand why he smiled.

"You wanna go eat now?" Shikamaru asked, holding his hand out. I ignored his hand and stood up on my own.

 _'Let's just go,'_ I thought, walking out of my room.

 _'Troublesome women,'_ Shikamaru followed behind me. I paused. Without turning around I spoke.

"...thanks," I said simply before going down the stairs.

Shikamaru smirked, _'Looks like she might be opening up to me.'_

They walked downstairs, I grabbed some money and they went towards the door. I reached for the door nob but quickly pulled back as it was swung opened.

"I'm home...oh Kyoko, and...Shikamaru?" Kakashi looked at the pair, "What are you doing here Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked, then his eyes widened,"Don't tell me, Kyoko invite you over?"

 _'Does she talk at school? No, it can't be, I hear bad rumors and such about her, I wonder if she's being bullied at the academy. I'll have to ask Iruka how she's doing at the academy later,'_ Kakashi thought, waiting for an answer from the Nara boy.

"Iruka made us partners for a project, teaching us about teamwork or something. We're supposed to be chained together but we get 4 hours of not being chained together, which is at 6 til 10. We're chained together for five days so that's why I'm here," Shikamaru explained.

"Ah I see," Kakashi said.

"Um we're just going out to Ichiraku's Ramen, we'll be back later," Shikamaru told Kakashi, pulling me out of the house.

"Hmm..." Kakashi thought for a moment, "I think I'll pay Iruka a visit," He said, leaving the house moments after the two had left.

~.~

We got to Ichiraku's Ramen and sat down at the counter. The owner of the restaurant, Ichiraku came over to take our orders. Shikamaru gave his order, Ichiraku faced me.

"Oh, Kyoko! I never thought I'd see you here with someone other than Kakashi! The regular small beef ramen, right?" He asked, I nodded. Shikamaru blinked, "She comes here often?" he asked.

"Oh no, she comes, but not as much that I would call her a regular. As you probably know, she doesn't talk much, but every time she comes here she orders the same thing every time, so I just keep it in mind." Ichiraku told him.

"Oh I see," Shikamaru sighed. Ichiraku went to make the orders. I leaned on my arm, playing with my chopsticks. Shikamaru just stared off into space.

~.~

Kakashi went towards the academy, jumping off the roofs of houses.

 _'Iruka's always working late at night,'_ Kakashi thought to himself. He arrived to the academy and entered through the window of Iruka's classroom. Sure enough, Iruka was there marking papers.

"Oh, Kakashi, what a surprise," Iruka said looking up, "How are you? Still reading that erotic book?"

"Hey, it's a good book, and I came here to talk about Kyoko," Kakashi said in a serious tone, walking towards Iruka's desk.

"Oh, you heard?" Iruka asked.

"Heard about what?" Kakashi asked, _'What happened?'_

Iruka sighed, "Ino pissed her off, I caught Kyoko behind Ino with a kunai held against Ino's neck."

Kakashi's eyes widened, well the one not hidden behind his mask.

"I had them stay back in class. This was the most I've heard Kyoko talk at one moment," Iruka sighed, he pulled out all the notes from Kyoko and gave them to Kakashi, "She really wanted to make a statement."

"So, she does talk in class?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shook his head.

"Not very much. This was the first time she talked in full sentences," Iruka said.

"Earlier today, Ino decided to try to annoy her enough to make her speak," Iruka shook his head, "Ino got what she wanted, just not the way she would wanted it to be. I tried telling her about communication and teamwork, being a ninja, relying on others while they rely on you, but she counters them with her own explanations," Iruka explained.

"Well, at least she's communicating," Kakashi joked.

"This is no time to be joking around!" Iruka exclaimed, "We have to be cautious with her, she's pretty powerful and if anyone makes a wrong move she can choose the fate of their lives."

"Anyone has the power to determine life or death. Kyoko is smart enough to know better than to hurt someone in this village," Kakashi said, "But I agree that she has to learn to communicate with others."

"She'll have to open up one day, maybe this project is what she needs," Iruka thought out loud .

"You think Shikamaru could get her to open up?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure, but possibly," Iruka sighed.

Kakashi sighed, and headed for the window, "We'll just have to wait and see, I'll see you around, Iruka." With that, Kakashi left. Leaving Iruka to think about Kyoko.

 _'Let's hope for the best,'_ Iruka thought, and continued to work.

~.~

"Here's your orders!" Ichiraku served me and Shikamaru our food.

 _'Itadakimasu,'_ I thought before eating.

"Itadakimasu," Shikamaru said and started eating. They both ate in silence.

 _'The silence...so calming,'_ I thought to myself while eating. But the silence ended when a certain yellow headed entered the restaurant.

"GIVE ME A BIG BOWL OF RAMEN, ICHIRAKU!" Naruto shouted as he entered the restaurant.

"Naruto, shut up! You're so loud!" Sakura said, being dragged into the restaurant by Naruto.

"I'll have a small bowl of ramen," Sakura said politely.

"Alright, your orders will be served soon!" Ichiraku gave a thumbs up and went to make his order.

"Shikamaru? You're here? Kyoko too?" Naruto asked, taking the seat on Shikamaru's left.

 _'No shit we're here'_ I mentally rolled my eyes and continued to eat my ramen.

"Yeah, we decided to go eat out," Shikamaru told Naruto lazily.

"We should all hang out together later!" Naruto exclaimed.

 _'Goodbye quiet, hello...no,'_ I did not plan on doing anything with anyone after eating.

"Um if you guys are fine with it, that is," The pinkette muttered, nervously looking at me. I immediately eyed Shikamaru.

 _'Don't you dare'_ I mentally told the Nara.

 _'Oh, I dare,'_ Nara smirked.

"Sure, we're cool with it," Shikamaru told them.

 _'Is Kyoko fine with it...?'_ Sakura wondered, unsure, "Um, are you sure?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru shrugged, ruffling my hair. My eyes widened and I immediately grabbed his wrist. I glared at him, slowly putting his arm down. I turned back to my food.

"Uhh...maybe you should ask Kyoko..?" Sakura told Shikamaru.

"Well, Kyoko?" Shikamaru asked me. I turned to him with a glare, but he gave me a pleading smile. I could feel my face heat up a little. I turned back to my bowl of ramen.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Whoo! Okay hurry up and eat!" Naruto fist pumped the air.

"Our food didn't even come yet," Sakura told Naruto.

"It has now!" Ichiraku served them with a smile.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura and and Naruto said at the same time. Naruto quickly started eating, finishing in ten seconds flat.

 _'...and I thought that Choji boy can eat,'_ I thought, thinking about the Akimichi who always ate in class, even though he was told not to millions of times.

"Jeez, Naruto. You got food everywhere," Sakura sighed.

"Well hurry up! So we can do stuff!" Naruto exclaimed.

 _'How does this guy have so much energy?'_ I wondered. I finished my ramen and waited for Sakura and Shikamaru to finish.

~.~

"What should we do?" Naruto asked as we all left the restaurant.

 _'I wanna go home,'_ I sighed, _'I'm stuck with these people.'_

"It's starting to get late, is there anything you guys wanna to do?" Sakura asked.

 _''I just wanna be home,'_ I just wanted to go home and study.

"Well, it looks like the sky is clear today, why don't we relax, talk, and watch the clouds?" Shikamaru suggested, "When it gets dark, we can all head home."

"Sounds great," Sakura smiled.

"Alright! Let's go to the fields!" Naruto cheered, heading for the grassy fields.

 _'I would love to smash your face in right now,'_ I mentally told Shikamaru.

~.~

The green grass danced in the wind, the sky had painted itself a light orange color, the color got darker and turned into a pink at the horizon. We sat under the shade of a sakura tree. Shikamaru laid on the soft grass, and looked up at the clouds passing by. Sakura and Naruto joined him, lying down beside him. They all laid down, close to each other, I sat away from them, as far as the chain would let me. They chatted about stuff I could care less about.

 _'Why am I here?'_ I asked myself, not asking why I was here with these people here, but why am I here, in this place. What is my purpose here in Konoha? Why was I born? I came into this world only to be abandoned by two people who I was suppose to trust most. I was here to be made fun of, to be feared of. I was a clown to some, and a nightmare to most.

 _'Why is it me? Why does it have to be me?'_ I looked up at the sky, asking the universe my question, even though I know that I'll never get an answer.

"Kyoko?" I turned to the person who called my name, Sakura was also sitting up.

"Even though we don't really know each other that well, we could still become friends. I don't know why you always try to distance yourself, but I wanted you to know that you can trust me, you can trust all of us, if you give us a chance." Sakura gave me a soft smile. I turned away, causing her to frown.

 _'I don't need you to pity me. You can't just tell someone that they can trust you. Everyone's a stranger, an enemy. You can't trust anyone at all. They can seem like your friend at first, but then they can betray you whenever they want,'_ I thought to myself. It was true. I trusted no one, some times I feel like I could, but my past flashes before my eyes telling me I can't.

"Oi, Kyoko, even though you just turned away, it can still hurt someone!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing the hurt expression on Sakura.

"Naruto, it's okay, if she's not comfortable with us then we shouldn't force her," Sakura said softly.

"It doesn't matter," He stood up and walked in front of me, "All she does is cause pain and fear. Not everyone likes me, but some people accept me for who I am." Naruto was completely serious.

 _'They may have accepted you now, but watch as they abandon you afterward,'_ I thought to myself.

"She should forget things and start trusting people, and she should start with us," The yellow haired boy held his hand out to me. I looked him right in his eyes. He smiled. Sakura smiled and looked like she was gonna start crying, Shikamaru was also sitting up, he grinned at me.

 _'...why?'_ I wondered, looking at his hand, _'It's not that easy...but maybe I could start with this...?'_

 _ **'No'**_ I turned away.

 _'...sorry...no...I won't apologize, I won't forgive my pass, I can't...I won't trust anyone,'_ I thought to myself. Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

"...thank you for the offer...but I rather not.." I said softly, as politely as I could. Though I fear of being hurt again, I don't wanna be the monster to hurt others.

 _'Not even Naruto can break her shell,'_ Shikamaru thought. Sakura smile had faded, she had light tears streaming her face, Naruto was a little taken back.

"...you know what...?" Naruto started, his voice was a little lower than normal. I slightly turned to him.

"You're not ready, I get it," Naruto told me with a smile.

 _'...what?'_ I wondered, completely dumbfounded.

"When you're ready, remember we're here with opened arms," He told me.

 _ **'Snap out of it,'**_

 _'...what?'_

 _ **'Ugh...no, it's too early...these people are making you feel more emotions than normal. You need to leave, now.'**_

 _'...this voice..it's..mine..?'_ I thought for a moment, I didn't feel comfortable.

 _ **'You can't have any friends...not now.'**_

I stood up, I felt all their eyes staring at me. I didn't want to turn to them. Shikamaru got the message and stood up.

"...I'll see you guys later," Shikamaru said as I began walking.

"Bye..." Sakura said quietly.

 _'Kyoko...whats going on?...we want to be your friends...we want to help you,'_ Sakura thought as she watched us walk away.

"See you later..." Naruto said, looking away.

~.~

 _'I don't need anyone, I don't need friends, I don't need help,'_ I thought to myself.

 _ **'That's right, you don't need anyone, you can live take care of yourself, nothing's wrong with you. They don't know you, how can you trust them? They'll be your "Friend" then throw you away.'**_

 _'...yeah, just as I thought. I was right this whole time. People just kept interfering with my life,'_ I thought to myself.

 _'I can feel such a dark aura around her,'_ Shikamaru thought.

 _'...but what is my purpose here? Why am I here, everyone would be happier without me here. I cause fear and hatred,'_ I waited for the voice, but this time it didn't come. I looked up to see that we've arrived to my house. I walked through the front door and into my room, Shikamaru following. I quickly grabbed my notebook and my medical ninja book, Shikamaru looked like he wasn't going to do anything this time.

 _'It's too late to be studying now, plus I don't like studying with company around here,'_ I thought, leaving the medical book on my desk, but kept the notebook. I sat down on my bed, Shikamaru sat down beside me, keeping a distance.

 _'I don't wanna anger her even more. Girls, so troublesome. Especially this one,'_ Shikamaru sighed. I wrote something down in the notebook, took the page out and gave it to Shikamaru.

 _I'm tired, and I bet you are too. I don't feel right making someone sleep on the floor, especially since we're chained together. My bed's big enough for the two of us. I don't really care about sleeping next to you, don't complain and just accept it to make things easier._

"...okay," was all Shikamaru said. The atmosphere was awkward already, this was just gonna make things worse.

 _'Kyoko...'_ Shikamaru wanted to help her, but she even turned Naruto down, that's something you don't see everyday.

 _'I can't get this feeling out, maybe sleeping will make it go away,'_ I thought climbing into the far end of my bed, near the window. I faced the window, away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru laid beside me, he laid on his back.

 _'I have a feeling something's gonna happen tonight,'_ Shikamaru thought and looked over at me, _'...please don't kill me in my sleep,'_ Shikamaru prayed.

 _'There's about one more week until the exams,'_ I thought, _'Iruka's probably gonna explain it tomorrow or something.'_ I thought about the entrance exams for a while.

 _'If I make it...that means I'll have teammates...that's gonna be fun,'_ I sighed before falling asleep.

~.~

Kakashi stood on the roof of his own house, reading his erotic novel, he could feel the dark aura as Kyoko entered the house with Shikamaru.

 _'She was around too many people,'_ Kakashi thought, looking up at the night sky, _'I can't understand how she feels, I don't know her past, but it's possible to tell her future if she doesn't start interacting with others,'_ Kakashi sighed, going through the window of his room.

 _'Hopefully, she'll start to open up,'_ Kakashi thought, getting ready for the next morning.

~.~

I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. I looked around for a source of light. I turned around and saw myself. I reached my hand out, it mirrored my movements. I was looking into a mirror. I looked at my face, the same normal plain face I always had. I looked at my features. My black hair that was still in a high ponytail. My bangs covering my right eye. My left eye, it looked empty, emotionless. My mouth, it would either stay like that or curl into a frown. I looked into the mirror, and noticed that my lips had curved into an evil smirk.

 _'I'm not doing that...'_ I thought.

" _ **You're not, I am,"**_ My image spoke. My features in the mirror changed. It had a chaotic smirk on its face, it's face was shaded. You could see it's left eye glow a dark blue, and it's right eye glow red through it's bangs. It was now a silhouette of me, but you could see the shaded face and hair. I took a step back.

"Who...what are you?" I asked in a stern voice.

" _ **You're calling yourself an object? That's sad,"**_ The image smirked, _**"Well I guess I'd be confused too, this is a surprise isn't it? I'll be nice and tell you, I'm you,"**_ The mirror told me.

"What? No, how can you be me?" I asked, the image chuckled.

" _ **I am your 'Other Side', I was able to make contact with you today if you haven't notice,"**_ My image told me.

"You mean earlier today, when Naruto..." The feeling came back to her, "What is this feeling...?"

" _ **That yellow haired idiot? Yes, I was that voice you heard. I was pretty ticked off that you decided to start being social,"**_ The mirror had disappeared, the image was like a ghost, going around me.

"I'm so confused," I admitted.

" _ **You see, I was with you for your whole life,"**_ It started, _**"I'm your other side, I am your anger, your emotions, I'm what you've kept inside for all those years,"**_ It explained, _**"You see, all that anger and sadness that you've cooped up inside of you, is me. I wasn't able to say anything to you til now. I was hoping for it to be a while til you started talking to more people, but what's done is done,"**_ It shrugged, _ **"Remember earlier today when you almost killed that Ino girl?"**_

I nodded, listening to what my "Other Side" was talking about.

" _ **You may have seemed plain on the outside, but you had a wicked evil smile in your thoughts."**_

"I...was enjoying it?"

" _ **Yes. And you wouldn't have done that, if it wasn't for me,"**_ The silhouette's hands were on my shoulders, I shivered at the touch.

" _ **All those emotions form the past made me stronger and able to be in your life. All those emotions had turn into your side of blood lust,"**_ I didn't know what to say, I was still kinda confused, but didn't know what to ask.

" _ **Your purpose is to kill, my dear, I am basically you're secret eye."**_

"What?" I was shocked at what it said. It went around her body and took my chin.

" _ **Like you said before, you don't need anyone, people are always in your way,"**_ It chuckled, _**"Trust and bonds, no reasons for those. They'll betray you one day, won't they?"**_ The image let go of my chin and waved hit's hand dismissively.

"Yes...but it doesn't mean I have to kill them," I told the ghost.

" _ **But won't that make things easier?"**_ It asked, giving me a wicked grin.

"No, it's...it's not right," I looked away. The image went around me.

" _ **Honey, don't you see what hanging around people have done to you? You've grown feelings for them,"**_ The image explained.

"I just don't want to end up being the murderer of the Leaf Village. If everyone was gone, there wouldn't be anything to do, no purpose of being a ninja, no purpose in life. Violence is only to be used on the enemy," I explained.

" _ **Who said anything about killing the entire village?"**_ It asked, _**"Just get rid of whoever is in your way. I wasn't planning to be...'awoken' this soon. I was hoping you'd be a little stronger than this. Anyways, be careful, if anyone knew about our little secret,"**_ The image pointed at my right eye, _**"It might be the end for both of us, either that or they'll be more afraid then they'll ever be."**_

"I don't care if they know, there's no reason for all of this!" I didn't know what was happening, I was confused, and kinda freaked out.

" _ **Beware, people are trying to get closer to you. Soon you'll be in a team, going on missions."**_

"Wait, go back to the blood lust, will you just take over me anytime you want to kill?"

" _ **I can't exactly take full control. But when you have fear or a feel for killing, my powers are transferred to you. Your chakra becomes dark and more powerful."**_

"What if I don't want this? Why does it have to be me?"

" _ **You have no choice, blame our parents for abandoning you."**_

"This is a lot," I said.

" _ **Yeah...I still want you to stay away from other. But since we have made contact, your other emotions are going to start to show. Why? Because your getting closer to other people. Also, you kept them in for way too long."**_

I just stood there for a while, trying to understand what was the thing I was talking to and whether or not this was just some crazy dream.

" _ **You have another day coming tomorrow, don't worry too much about this, times will come when you fully understand."**_ The silhouette disappeared, leaving me to drown in my thoughts and the dark.

~.~

Shikamaru couldn't sleep, for once. He couldn't help but feel worried for someone he hardly knew. He looked over to Kyoko.

 _'Why...why can't you trust us? What are you afraid of?'_ Shikamaru wondered. Kyoko slowly turned to Shikamaru. He froze. She was still asleep. Shikamaru sighed in relief and looked at the ceiling, closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He felt something around him, he felt something on his chest. He opened his eyes, surprised to see what Kyoko was doing. She was still asleep. Her head was on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, her legs tangled with his. Shikamaru tensed up.

 _'Shit, what is this girl doing? Do I try to move her? Or do I just leave her like this?'_ Shikamaru thought for a while and decided to leave her like this, he was too tired to try and pry her off. She tightened her hold on him.

 _'What's going on?'_ He slowly lowered his hand on her head, she tensed at his touch, but then relaxed. He rested his hand on her head.

 _'Something's going on in her head,'_ Shikamaru thought, he felt sleep taking over him.

 _'...I'll get it out of her...tomorrow,'_ With that, he fell asleep.

~.~

 _'...the sun...it's not in my eyes this morning...'_ I woke up, my mind was awake, but her body wasn't. I tried to open I eyes. I blinked multiple times, trying to get vision. After a while, I was able to open my eyes.

 _'I hate sleep paralysis...I thought I was facing the window last night...'_ I thought. I stiffened when I found out what position I was in, and who I was with.

 _'...what happened?'_ Shikamaru's arms were wrapped around me. My heart started beating faster.

 _'Heart, stop it.'_

 _'Oh, she woke up,'_ Shikamaru looked at the girl, she didn't notice he was awake, _'Her heart's beating really fast, is she flustered about this situation? So she does have emotions after all. Maybe I can have a little fun with this,'_ Shikamaru smirked.

 _'Okay...um...he's not awake yet...I'll just roll off him...'_ I slowly preyed his arms of. I rolled off him and landed beside him, where I was before last night. I let out a breath of relief. But that moment was over before it started. Shikamaru quickly climbed over me, holding my hands in place and made sure I couldn't use my legs. I was now faced to faced with Shikamaru. He smirked

 _'What the hell are you doing?'_ My face was becoming a light shade of pink, _'Do you want your ass kicked?'_

"Having fun, Kyoko-chan?" Shikamaru mocked, leaning his face to my face, only a few centimeters away. My face was a nice shade of red now.

"You wanna die?" I asked.

"You wouldn't hurt me," He said, leaning a little closer. I tried to lean more into my pillow so I can be away from Shikamaru's face.

 _'She's blushing, so I'm making her even more flustered than she was before,'_ Shikamaru chuckled.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-chan? Your face is awfully red," Shikamaru smirked.

 _'Shit, how do I get out of this situation? What's with him today?'_ I didn't know what to do, I just froze in place.

"What's wrong? If you want me to get off, just ask me politely," Shikamaru told me.

 _'...excuse me? I'm not gonna let you win,'_ I thought, trying to move my legs to kick him off.

"Come on, its easy! Just say 'Shikamaru, can you please get off me?' simple," He told me

Before I could give a snarky remark, we heard a growl. Something pounced on Shikamaru, getting him off on me. I looked at my savior.

 _'Akumu, thank you,'_ I silently sighed in relief. I put my hand over my beating heart, trying to get it back to normal. Shikamaru held Akumu by the nick of it's neck.

 _'Shit, this cat is crazy...,'_ Shikamaru held the cat in front of me.

"Your cat attacked the hell outta me!" Shikamaru said. He froze when he saw my expression. I angrily glared at him.

"Shit.." He said. Before I did anything, my cat jumped into my arms. Akumu purred and rubbed it's head on me. I hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me, Akumu," I said in a baby voice to my cat, "I wuuv you sooo much." I kissed my cat. It mewed in reply. I realized that Shikamaru was sill here.

 _'Shit...I forgot he was here,'_ I thought.

" _ **My bad, I let that slip."**_ I sat there in shock to hear the silhouette, ghost...image...thing.

 _'...ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY MIND?'_

 _ **'Yes...I needa figure how your brain works so I can better assist you in life,'**_ It said.

 _'...YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CONTROL MY BRAIN,'_ I yelled at it.

 _ **'I don't have full control, just some emotional control and being able to give you my chakra when needed,'**_ It told me, **_'I'm also able to look into your memories and stuff.'_**

 _'...this is fucking bonkers,'_ I told it.

 _ **'Haha...yeaaah. By the way, that Nara boy is looking at you funny, I'll talk to you later, bye~'**_

"Hey are you okay?" I turned around, Akumu still in my arms. I nodded and looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Shikamaru told me, looking away.

"It's okay..." I told him, "A-also...he wasn't gonna do anything bad..."

Looking out the window, it was really early, I could get another two hours of sleep if I wanted to.

"You know," Shikamaru started, "Some that some of us really wanted to be your friend, we want you to know that you can trust us, and that we trust you. Even thought we don't really know you, we've been in the same academy for all those years. I think I speak for everyone, just give us a chance." I looked at him.

 _'I was told not to. Why should I?'_

"If I do..." I asked quietly, "How will I know...if I'll be betrayed again?"

Shikamaru blinked, _'Betray? Maybe she has abandonment issues...'_

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked softly. I looked at him, something was telling me to spill everything from my past.

"You do things with friends you would normally do, but then you notice that they're just using you, but you make yourself think it's not true, but you figure out that your right when they leave you when it's convenient for them," I said, my hands rolled up into fists.

"...I don't understand..." Shikamaru tried to make me explain more.

"...I was abandoned by my parents..." I started, Shikamaru continued to listen, "They abandoned me at an orphanage that was meant for kids who's parents have died during missions." I took a shaky breath.

"The people there took me in anyways. I was raised there until I was five, which is the day I ran away from there..." Tears started to fall, I quickly wiped them away.

 _'Stupid emotions,'_ I thought before continuing.

"I ran away because of how abusive they were, they would whip us if we were misbehaving. It was harder for the girls, we had to obey their every command," My tears stopped, sadness was quickly replaced by anger, "I got whipped for disobeying, being rebellious, but it wasn't the worst part...I was bullied a lot over there," I looked down at my hands.

"I grew up with a bunch of other kids, but they lost their parents in battle. I was the only one there that was abandoned. The kids that were the same age or older than me mocked me for being abandoned. They said that they must have hated me so much that they probably chose this orphanage for a reason. That I didn't belong there, they made me feel bad saying that I shouldn't be sad cause I didn't know my parents, and they did. When you have parents that love you and don't come back after a mission it's worse than not knowing your parents at all. I thought they were unbelievably stupid. I tried to ignore them by helping take care of the younger children there. I read played with them, read stories, and cooked for them. They all loved me," I told Shikamaru,"When the other kids that bullied me saw that, they decided to take advantage of it. They made me their "Friend" and took advantage of my cooking skills. I remember one day I couldn't make cookies for them because I was taking care of a new comers, they got made and said they would do it themselves. They made such a mess in the kitchen and many of them got burnt. When the person who was in charge of the orphanage saw the scene, I was the one blamed for it. They told that I told them to do my bidding or something, and that I was yelling at them the whole time. I got whipped for something I didn't do, they were deep cuts too. Not only that, but my "Friends" decided it would be fun to beat me up afterward," I said angrily.

"I ran away that night, I didn't want to be there anymore. It's like I was a toy no one wanted but it was given from your grandmother, they pretend to like you and play with you. But when it doesn't suit them, they get rid of you. I ran and fainted from blood loss, I fainted on the outskirts of Konoha. I ended up in the hospital, my body was wrapped in bandages. The Hokage came to see me and asked me what happened. I told him about the abusive orphanage, but that was all I said. He apparently went over to the orphanage to put a stop to it, but it seems something had happened there. Everyone there was dead." I felt something inside myself grin. I ignored it and continued talking.

"He decided to make Kakashi my guardian, and I decided to never trust anyone anymore. To make sure my feelings and heart won't break again, I had to pretend I didn't have any." I finished, still holding onto my tears. Shikamaru suddenly pulled me into a hug, it was a little awkward, but it was all he could do. I stiffened at his random act of affection.

"I can't exactly understand what you've been through, and I can only imagine how you feel. But not everyone's like that. Of course there are some people in the world like that, but you just have to search for the ones who aren't," Shikamaru told me, I was still shocked by the hug.

"If I was in your situation, I'd rather trust and regret, than doubt and regret," Shikamaru told me leaning on my pillows, bringing me with him. I sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

 _'I feel so weak...this is why I've held it for this long,'_ I thought to myself.

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of having tried too hard to be strong for too long," Shikamaru told me, cradling me in him arms. He had a lazy expression, but he cared for me. I started crying in his chest, letting all the emotions from all those years out.

 _'She's so troublesome,_ ' Shikamaru sighed, letting the girl cry her heart out.

 _'How much have I been holding in for all these years?'_ I wondered, crying into the Nara's chest.

~.~

" _Finally," I whispered as I left the room full of toddlers I just put to sleep. Yes, I'm pretty little too, but hey, better to stick with kids who like me instead of the ones who don't. I heard a loud bang in the kitchen, cries and shouts. I ran towards to room seeing a huge mess. Cookie dough, I hope it was cookie dough, on the walls, the oven exploded, some of the kids got burned, and they were yelling at eat other til they spotted me._

 _'Honestly, how do you fuck up cookies?' I thought, face palming. One of the daycare workers ran into the room._

" _What the hell happened here?!" The lady asked._

 _'Oh...shit,' I thought. For a little kid, I sure had a potty mouth. The kids pointed at me._

" _She made us do it!"_

" _We didn't know what to do!"_

" _She commanded us to do things for her, like we're her servants or something!" I looked at them._

 _'...what? YOU guys were the ones who made me do your bidding! I decided to do something else instead, you do this, and put the blame on me?!' I thought to myself, it's not like I could really say anything, the worker believed them, never me. I ignore the lady who was yelling at me. Soon I was dragged to a room, chained to the wall, back facing the lady, and was whipped continuously. It opened up the wounds from before. I've been in this room way to many times. Sometimes I think they whip me for fun when they're bored. After one last deep hit, I was freed. But I wasn't really free, I was still stuck in this prison. I was walking through the halls toward my room when I heard someone call me._

" _Oi, emo-hair," I turned._

 _'Just because my hair covers an eye, doesn't mean I'm emo,' I thought to myself._

" _Thanks to you, we had to up that mess in the kitchen!"_

 _'...you guys made the mess, of course you had to clean it,'_

" _Yeah, if you just left the new kid alone, and did what we said, this wouldn't have happened!"_

 _'...you know what..?'_

" _I'm done," I told them. They looked at me. I stepped towards them._

" _I'm done putting up with your shit," I said to them, "Take care of yourselves, I'm not your fucking little servant, I'm not your puppet, you aren't my puppeteers. You can't control me anymore. Leave me alone." I continued walking to my room. In a flash, I was pulled to the ground. I got kicked on the sides, punched in the face, hit on my back, I was getting beat up. I could feel my blood seeping through my wounds, it coated my body and the floor._

 _'Great, I'm gonna die here, my dead body's gonna get yelled at for getting blood on the floor, and they're probably gonna try whipping my body,' I thought, then I blacked out._

 _I woke up with a pounding head up. I looked at my surroundings, blood was everywhere._

 _'...this is my blood?' I looked at my hands, coated with blood. There was blood all over my body. There was no one in the halls, it was quiet, too quiet. I decided to make a run for it. I ran through the hallway and ran outside. I jumped the fence and ran. I didn't know where, I just ran. Anywhere was better than that hell house, right? I ran as fast as my little feet could carry me. I ignore the pain that rushed all over my body, the blood seeping through my opened wounds. I stopped before I ran into a wall. The wall was huge, it was a huge wall...fence...thing._

 _'Maybe there's a village here,' I wondered. Walking around to find the entrance. I saw a shaded figure zoom past me. I stopped, I didn't know what to do. I ran along the walls, feeling that the person was coming after me. I felt darkness coming on to me, I've lost too much blood._

 _'Shit, no, no, no,' I stopped and fell to the ground. I blacked out for the second time tonight._

 _~.~_

 _I opened my eyes, I was in a white room. I was on a white bed, my whole body was bandaged. 'What the hell...? What is this place?' I wondered. The door opened and an old man in white and red robe walked in. I tensed up, I didn't know where I was and now some old dude is here. He gave me a comforting smile that made me relax a little, but I never took my eyes off this man._

" _No need to worry, little one. You're safe now," He told me. I didn't say anything. He stood beside my bed._

" _You are in the hospital of the hidden leaf village, Konoha. Can you tell me, what happened to you?" He asked. I looked at him. I didn't want to say anything, actually, I refused to speak to anyone. He sighed._

" _I should have introduced myself first," The old man chuckle, "I am the Hokage of this village," He told me. He waited for my introduction, but I didn't give it to him. It became really awkward so I decided to just get it over with._

" _I am...Kyoko..." I told him in a quiet voice. The Hokage smiled at me._

" _Kyoko-chan, such a cute name for a very cute girl," He told me._

 _'Cute?' I gave him a weird look, then just smiled, 'This old man is getting on my nerves.'_

" _Do you remember what happened last night?" Hokage asked me in a gentle voice. I nodded my head as an answer._

" _Can you tell me?" He asked. I knew if I didn't say anything, he'll wait til the end of time for an answer, so I just spilled almost everything I remembered._

" _An orphanage? I see, thank you for telling me this, Kyoko-chan. I will put an end to it today," He told me, he turned to the door._

" _You can come in now, Kakashi," He said. A tall man with white-silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face came in. he waved at me._

" _Yo," He simply greeted._

" _This is Hatake Kakashi," The Hokage introduced, "He was the one who found you unconscious last night." I looked at the Jounin._

" _Thank you," I said in the quiet voice. I looked back at the old man._

" _Kakashi, you will look after this child as her guardian from now on," The Hokage told him. His face had an expression of surprise in them but he didn't say anything, since it was the Hokage's orders._

" _Alright," Kakashi nodded. The Hokage looked at me._

" _Go introduce yourself," He said in a calming voice. I looked at the white haired man._

" _My name is Kyoko," I said shyly. He smiled at me, I think. Its hard to tell with a mask covering his face. The Hokage stood up and walked to the door._

" _I am going to take care of the orphanage, Kyoko, you are able to leave the hospital, Kakashi, you can take her to her new home now," He told us leaving. I looked at the Hatake and he looked back at me._

 _'Awkward...'_

 _~.~_

" _This will be your room, mine is right across the hall," Kakashi showed me. His house was pretty decent. Not too small or too big. I walked into my room and closed the door in my guardians face. I didn't move til I heard my guardian leave. I took a look around. Mattress, desk, closet, drawer._

 _'...wow, I didn't have a bed back at the orphanage, I'm getting spoiled,' I thought to myself, plopping on the the bed. It was awhile since I've gotten some decent sleep, even if it was the middle of the day right now._

 _~.~_

 _I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. I didn't have to worry about someone killing me in my sleep as much as I did at the orphanage. I was still cautious though. I walked out of my room and walked downstairs, over hearing the Hokage and Kakashi talking._

" _It was the strangest thing," The Hokage told Kakashi, "I went to shut down the place with some ANBU with me, just in case I needed back up, and everyone there was dead, even the kids, there were no survivors."_

" _Strange," Kakashi said, "I wonder who could have done it."_

" _Kyoko was lucky she escaped, she would have been dead," The Hokage sighed in relief. I didn't really care, good riddance if you asked me. I walked out of the shadows and into the kitchen. The Hokage and Kakashi froze at my presence. I grabbed an apple and walked back into my room. The Hokage sighed._

" _It might be difficult for her to adjust," Kakashi said._

" _Don't worry, we just have to give her time," The Hokage gave an assuring smile._

 _'Don't count on it,' I thought, closing the door of my room._

 _~.~_

Super sorry for the long wait! I'm gonna work on the next chapter asap and hopefully have it uploaded soon.  
Til next chapter!  
~Yukiyosh


End file.
